


4.Card

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dance Teacher Youngbae, Dancer Seungri, Dramedy, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Seungri, One-sided Jinwoo/Seungri, One-sided Nyongtory, Romantic Comedy, Secret Admirer, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Song Minho | Mino
Series: YG Family 50 themes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	4.Card

**8:30 AM**

"Good morning Seungri."Seungri turned over to Jinwoo,who bowing his head in respect.The older teen laughed."Good morning Jinwoo."Seungri greeted."I see you finally got up when your alarm went off."

The younger boy's face went red to his ears but he retained his polite stance,to Seungri's amusement."Yes I did."He said,trying(and failing)not to look embarrassed in front of the older.


End file.
